Anche se lontano, ti aspetterò
by JaneIsles
Summary: Set in Rome, a week after House left the Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital. On an early summer morning, he walks into the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and she turns out to be Cuddy... HUDDY
1. Anche se lontano ti aspetterò

She takes a long deep breath, inhaling the warm air of the Eternal city while she walks down the street from the Piazza di Barberini to the fountain she loved so much by night.

It's almost 3am and she's surprised that even a city like this comes to rest at a certain point. The further she walks down the street, the louder she hears the water of the fountain even though it's still gentle.

It's warm but she loves the wind on her skin and how the breeze touches it softly, waving her hair, making her white summer dress flutter.

She feels calm and relaxed and for once Cuddy enjoys being alone. It's hard to remember when she'd gone on holiday the last time and she feels that this was the right decision.  
Far away from all the trouble, far away from work and with the time she even learned to enjoy everything that isn't associated to work in any way.

A smile appears on her face, when she hears the water, louder this time and she knows that she's almost there.

He decided to go to Rome, because it's far away and no one would expect him here, no one even knows him. He'd be a stranger just like most of the people.

Many years before, he'd been to Rome once when he was a little boy. His mother made him throw a coin into the fountain and he liked it. When she didn't watch, he threw another one.

He remembers that he'd been disappointed when his wishes haven't been fulfilled and it took him a few years until he realized that the legend actually says something else.

House doesn't believe in things like this, after all, it's just a legend and he isn't superstitious. He walks around the corner and listens to the sound of the water. He actually likes this place and thank God, it isn't crowded around 3am on a Monday morning.

He steps into the soft light of the fountain.

"One coin says you'll return," he hears a voice in his head. There he is, but it's probably just a coincidence. He didn't even think of it until he decided to come here.

He approaches and leans against the little wall to watch the water. It reflects the light in the darkness. The last months of his life weren't the brightest ones. The hours at the beginning of the rehab had been the worst ones. Whenever he was able to think of something, his thoughts drifted to Cuddy. He hardly talked while he stayed at Mayfield Center. But he thought about her all the time and realized that he missed her more then he thought he would.

Only one he can't forget is the hallucination. Cuddy doesn't know about it. At least he didn't tell her what happened exactly despite the fact that he announced it to the whole hospital. But there had been a first time. More then twenty years ago.

There's no way for him to figure out how she'll react when he finally faces her. Will it be embarrassing? Will she be angry? But there's one thing he knows for sure and that's the fact that he's never seen her so angry before. He did a lot of crappy things to her, things that were actually worse but she never cried. She was so angry that she cried and that was the moment he knew that she really cares.

Cuddy walks around the corner, into the light of the Trevi fountain which looks incredible as usual to her. She'll definitely miss this place once she'll leave.

She let's her hand slide along the wall that is still warm from the sun, feeling the stones beneath her fingers.

She leans against it and watches the water in silence.

"It's so quiet," she thinks.

All the little shops around here are closed, there isn't even anyone around here. She enjoys the moment and from the corner of her eyes, she sees someone standing at the opposite site, but she doesn't bother with looking up.

She tries to focus on the shimmering light in front of her, but she's curious now. She tries hard to resist the urge to raise her head and see who's the one at the other side, but she still hesitates. She's got nothing to loose and she won't even know this person.

He's lost in thoughts when he realizes that something, or better said someone, moved at the other side of the fountain. From the corner of his eye, he saw a white flash. A dress fluttering in the wind. He raises his head slowly and sees a beautiful woman standing by the wall. Her white dress sparkles even brighter in the light of the water, her dark hair is tied back in a loose way, but House can't see her face.

He remains watching her curiously.

"The second coin means that you'll fall in love," a silent voice in his head reminds him, but he decides not to listen.

House tries to decided whether to leave or wait a bit and then she turns her head around so he finally sees her face and the moment she does, his heart stops beating. It takes a lot to make him feel surprised or to make him feel stunned, but this time she did.

For a moment, it seems hard to believe that the woman on the other side is his boss. Someone he didn't expect to see in any way.

And she's not only his boss. She's more then that. She was his bright spot at the end of his never ending darkness and right now, on an early warm summer morning, she seems to be the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

And much to his surprise, there's no wish to make a bad comment, to be sarcastic or mean in any way. All of sudden, the only thing he wants is to approach and to find out more about the woman who suddenly seems to be so different.

When Cuddy raised her head, the smile on her face freezes for a moment. The first second in which she realizes who she just saw, she is angry. Did he go through her private stuff again? Did he check her computer because he was curious? It wouldn't be the first time.

But what if he didn't? There's also a feeling of curiosity. It's been a while since they actually saw each other because he was on rehab. All of sudden, she remembers the hallucination. The truth of what his shooting had been about. He didn't talk about that one time so many years ago but about something that obviously happened the night before. To him at least. Wilson told her the whole thing after House had himself admitted, but she already figure some of it out on her own. The first time, she thought he's kidding her but more and more she felt touched by the hallucination. It was so alive to him that he believed it really happened which shows her how much he cares about this. And how much she wants it. And more then once it'd sent a shudder through her body when she tried to imagine what he'd seen in his hallucination.

"Why on earth has it to be him?" she asks herself.

"But maybe things will be different this time?" a voice in her head says and she can't deny the light flutter in the pit of her stomach when she watches him again.

It's been such a long time. A couple of months that seemed to be eternal and she missed him with all her heart. No matter how he'd been before he left, though there was a change, she missed it all. She was so angry that she was willing to fire him and this time she'd meant it, but she still missed him around.

And after all, she was scared. How would he be when he comes back? Will he still be the same or will he be someone she doesn't recognize at all.

Now, it's time to find that out.

Cuddy looks at him for a moment and their eyes lock through the distance. She always tended to get lost in his wonderful blue eyes and now, even though there's such a distance between them, she feels weak.

"Why can't he just be a stranger?" she thinks with a slight trace of bitterness inside of her and notices surprise reflecting on his face.

She follows his slow steps with her eyes while he walks down the stairs, unable to move. Cuddy reminds herself to breathe when she walks down the stairs deliberately slow.

House doesn't look at her, he keeps his gaze on the water and she notices that there's something different about him.

Maybe she just imagines that, maybe she just wishes that something is different, but she feels like wanting more.

He turns around and faces her without a word, his expression calm and lovely in some way. Something she usually wouldn't consider.

Silently, she walks past him to sit down on the edge of the fountain.

"Enjoying your holiday?" she asks calmly, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Yes," he answers, smirking for a second.

Seconds pass by without a word being spoken. Isn't there anything else to say? Or are they just shy, trying to figure out the right thing to say after knowing each other for more then twenty years. There was always an insult. A banter going on between them. Hardly a word that wasn't really meant, but maybe this isn't the right place? They both know that things changed.

All of sudden, he sits down beside her.

"You're not angry with me?" he asks, still calm and faces her. She chuckles.

"Actually I'm surprised," she admits and tries to oppress another smile. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Neither did I," he tells her and she takes a deep breath.

She feels his eyes on her naked skin, feels how he watches her and it makes her feeling nervous.

"What's it?" he wants to know.

She looks at him, a questioning look on his face.

"I know you long enough," he begins and with looking in his eyes, she sees that he's actually about to smile which is even harder to believe. "To know that there's something that's bothering you."

"It's not bothering me," she says after considering that for a moment.

"So?" he wants to know.

"I'm surprised," she says again and laughs to herself. "You seem so different," she begins to explain and faces him. Her voice is soft but serious. "There's something different about you," she admits and watches him carefully.

"The last months had its affection on me," he explains. "You don't think I can change?" he wants to know.

"Appeared to be hard from time to time," she says and he nods.

For one single moment, she thinks to move away a little because they're sitting quite close to each other, closer then it seems to be good for them, but the rest of her body won't listen, she still can't move away.

She needs his presence, she wants it more then anything else although a part of her knows that it won't be the best thing to do.

He makes her nervous, her heart beats faster each time their hands touch accidentally.

House knows the affection he has on her and is glad that he's better in hiding his irritation when he watches the wonderful woman next to him.

"Do I make you nervous?" he almost whispers, but she hears the slight trace of amusement in his voice.

"You're not that good," she lies and their eyes lock again.

Unwillingly, she moves forward and the distance between them closes with every single moment that passes, her heart pounding heavily in her chest and a well known heat flushes her body.

"You made a wish?" he asks when their lips almost touch.

She leans back a little, irritated all of sudden.

"I thought you don't believe in such things?" she asks in a low voice.

"I didn't say I do," he tells her. "But maybe I change my mind sometimes?" he asks and Cuddy laughs.

"I can't believe that you're actually admitting this," she says and a light smile appears on his face.

House raises his hand and touches her cheek softly and she sighs by the touch of his hand, leaning her forehead against his. Her eyes closed, his warm breath on her cheek makes her shiver.

"I missed you," he says.

"Why does it have to be you?" she whispers more to herself.

He takes his time with answering, because he enjoys having her so close.

"You can't have everything," he replies before he places his lips softly on hers. The flutter inside her stomach becomes so intense that she can barely think.

She lays her arms around him, careful so they won't fall into the water, and leans against his body, replying the kiss passionately.

He cups her face with both hands and she moans softly into his mouth, gasping for air when he breaks the kiss.

He still holds her face when he looks at her, her cheeks flushed due to the excitement.

"Perhaps, I did make a wish," he tells her and she chuckles again.

"Maybe I should go," she whispers with closed eyes, but he knows that a part of her wants to stay.

She leans forward and breathes another kiss on his lips and pulls her closer again.

"You're still here," he reminds her between a few kisses. He doesn't sound like it's bothering him at all.

"Yes," she states and unwillingly she stands up, her legs still trembling. She moves a step forward when he takes her hand and she turns around again.

Cuddy sighs and bows her head. She looks in his eyes, knowing that it's not over now.


	2. Afterglow

Afterglow

Before she realizes what happens, she leans against a wall in his hotel room.

She tries to think clearly and a silent voice inside her head still tells her that she should probably stop now but then she remembers the hallucination and a smile spreads on her face. He kisses her throat, his hands slide along the bare skin of her legs and her hips under the dress.

Slowly and deliberate, she feels like loosing her mind because of his touches.  
Whenever she felt extremely lonely during his time in rehab, she tried to imagine what he saw. What did he imagined that made it feel so real to him? She's dying to know the truth. Cuddy lays her arms around him when he leans into her for another long lasting kiss.

She gasps for air when he breaks the kiss, a light trace of sweat covering her thrilled body. He cups her face with his hands, watching her for a second.

When he was locked up in his plain room with nothing else around him, he thought about her. Tried to imagine the way she looked at him, tried to imagine the scent of her perfume. So many nights in which he wished that she would be with him. Every day when he met her at work, he pretended not to like her and tortured her with many crappy things and when she wasn't there, he wished that he hadn't been such a jerk.

That he holds her in his arms right now is the best thing that probably happened to him and he isn't willing to let her go so easily.

He will never forget the cruel truth, the bitter disappointment when he realized that it'd all been nothing but a hallucination, but here she is.

She lets her hands slide under his shirt slowly, amazed by the fact that it still feels the same after so many years. For a moment, it feels like nothing ever really changed.

It only takes seconds until her dress joins his shirt on the ground and she feels his eyes burning on her almost naked skin, the pleasure increasing with every passing moment. He leans onto her again, their naked bodoes touching, arms tightly around each other.

"Was it so real?" she whispers while she kisses his throat, tasting the sweat and yet salty taste of his skin. Her heart pounding in her chest, her head swimming.

"What?" he wants to know, while he starts kissing her throat along her sternum and she moans out silently, trying to get some air.

"Was it so real, that you believed it really happened?" she whispers, an almost bittersweet sound in her voice. "Did it feel like this?" she whispers with closed eyes and her knees shake when his hand gently slides along her inner thigh.

Cuddy bits her lip, feeling the heat between their bodies.

"You know?" is all he asks in a hoarse voice, wiping a few hairs out of her face. Slowly his hand slides between her legs, feeling the thick wetness spreading. A sharp breath escapes her lips and she starts to move her hips against his hand, asking for more.

"Yes," she whispers so weak that he barely understands her while he begins placing kisses on her neck. She moves her hands to his head, runs them through his hairs, pulling him closer.

"You wanna know how it felt?" he whispers and the hotness of his breath on her throat makes her shiver once again.

He doesn't wait for an answer. She feels dizzy when he turns her around to lay her down on the bed. House pushes her into the pillows, his lips crushing on hers. Silent moans escape her mouth. Her hands grab the sheets, she needs something to hold on to and she twists them with her fingers while he kisses her throat, his tongue sliding down her body, leaving the fresh love marks on her throat behind. House gently grabs both sides of her panties and starts to pull them down, his kisses turning into soft bites when he reaches her inner thigh and she screams out loud.

He takes his time with coming back up to her, his tongue licking her bottom lip, making her part her lips to find hers.

They break, panting for air, her icy blue eyes burning with the pleasure, her cheeks flushed with heat and excitement, a trace of sweat on her body.

"How does it feel?" he asks out of air, his voice trembling a little. She doesn't say a word when he reaches down, making her spread her legs.

Easily, he finds her clit with his fingers, rubbing it gently. Her body curls up under him, begging for more and he never looses her our of sight.

He watches the curves of her perfect body, the shimmer and her skin, tastes the salty taste of it, the sweet taste of her swollen red lips.

He kisses her neck while he fastens his movements, his fingers inside of her. She screams when he touches her skin with his teeth every once in a while and he knows that she's close. He barely hears her voice, the blood pulsing in his ears. She turns her head to the side, her voice nothing but a whimper, a plea to be released finally.

Lisa's body tenses beneath him, the muscles tight around his fingers, and she screams his name. The sound of her voice like soft music in his ears. For a moment, she's perfectly still, he kisses her lips softly while she tries to catch her breath with closed eyes, fine beads of sweat on her forehead. He lays his head on her chest, listening to her pounding heart, feeling her trembling body under his own.

Cuddy lays her arms around her, giving herself a few seconds to try to think clearly and control her breath.

She starts to caress his back softly, her hand travels down his spine, a smile on her face. She hears his humming voice silently against her chest and she uses this calm moment to turn him around, silent laughter escaping her lips because he didn't expect it.  
She sits on top of him, a seductive smile on her face and leans forward to kiss his lips first, enjoying the sweetness of it, sucking at his neck softly. She knows there will be love marks left behind and he'll smile at them later.

His hands travel along the sides of her body while her mouth is looking for his. She let's her tongue slide over his lips, looking for his tongue without leaning into the kiss when he opens his mouth, waiting for more.

She enjoys the thrilling feeling of teasing him like this, leaning back every time he wants to give into the kiss until he cups her face and pulls her into another, hungry kiss while he sits upright. Cuddy moans softly into his mouth again, heat tingling in the pit of her stomach.

She spreads her legs and he lays his hands on her waist, guiding her down slowly when she sits down on his lap. She moans out loud when she feels him inside of her, tilting her head back and he starts to kiss her chest. Her breasts and her throat, his hands on her back to hold her steady. She tightens his arms around him while they try to find a soft, common rhythm. He moves his body beneath hers, reacting to her slow movements.

Cuddy lays her head on his shoulder, heavily breathing when he reaches down between her legs, pushing her to the edge. She cries out softly, her fingers digging into his back.

She moves his hips against him, harder and faster until he groans in pleasure, he feels her hands in his hair, pulling him even closer.

He finally pushes her over the edge, her whole body trembling when she screams into his shoulder and a few strokes later, he lets go as well.

She clings to him, their breathings hard, until they both recover. A few moments of deliberate silence pass, their bodies glimmering, enjoying the sensation of the afterglow. She lifts her head and he wipes a few hairs out of her face, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

"You're here," he whispers and breathes a kiss on her lips as if to prove that she's really there. He looks at her face, her eyes shimmering and he thinks to see tears blinking in her eyes.

"Yes," she whispers and cups his face for another breath-taking kiss before he leans back and she snuggles up to his warm body, his hand around her waist.

She takes his hand in hers, their fingers silently entwined while the sleep slowly sets in and this time he knows that she'll still be there by the time he'll open his eyes in the morning.


End file.
